<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Targeting your Target by AndyWithAnY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843164">Targeting your Target</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWithAnY/pseuds/AndyWithAnY'>AndyWithAnY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oneshot, yova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWithAnY/pseuds/AndyWithAnY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Como uma flecha alvejado seu alvo, Sova atingiu em cheio o coração de Yoru — De um florescer inesperado uma paixão genuína</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sova/Yoru (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Targeting your Target</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ela é curta mas espero que gostem :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoru não queria admitir, mas não conseguiu evitar — Ele concordava, assim como muitos, que Sova era perfeito, isso tanto no quesito de notas quanto aparência, podia chegar atrasado mas sua média era imbatível, podia ter cicatrizes mas isso parecia deixa-lo mais atraente, como o toque de Midas, tudo oque o russo fazia ou tocava acabava por ganhar graça e beleza, e por culpa desse fato irritante, Yoru cedeu aos poucos a um sentimento estranho e que jamais imaginou que iria florescer, seu coração foi acertado por uma flecha de paixão, Sova claramente alvejou o seu alvo com total precisão ( mesmo que sem querer ) fazendo Yoru se apaixonar perdidamente. E para a total felicidade do japonês, por um inconveniente na aula de química ele acabou se aproximando do russo</p><p> </p><p>E mesmo que causar uma explosão na aula acabando por colocar fogo no manto de Sova não tenha sido um bom início, agora ao menos eles almoçavam, treinavam e jantavam junto, quem se importa de como havia começado? Eles eram próximos agora, e além disso, em sua defesa ele estava na dupla com Raze, e todos da universidade sabiam que a moça era uma bomba relógio literalmente, pobre professores que aguentavam explosões em sua aula...</p><p> </p><p>E sentado ali em um banco afastado sobe uma cerejeira ele repensava na possibilidade da merda acontecer — <em>Declaração</em> — O japonês odiava clichês, agora estava vivendo um: Apaixonado pelo amigo e se tentando se declarar de baixo de uma árvore conhecida pelo romance, era deveras constrangedor claramente </p><p> </p><p>De qualquer jeito ao menos ele estava ali, isso por seguir um conselho de Sage: <em>O talvez é a pior das prisões</em>. Tudo poderia dar errado assim como tudo poderia dar certo, e ele nunca iria descobrir se não tentar, além disso seu maior motivo para fazer isso rápido foi uma cena desagradável na qual presenciou, uma pessoa dando encima de seu querido russo — O estômago revirou e a raiva surgir em poucos segundos, não queria jamais que isso se repetisse mesmo que pedisse o impossível </p><p> </p><p>Soltou um murmúrio enquanto a respiração estava descompassada, e quando viu a cabeleira loira não muito longe o coração foi a mil. Seus olhos vidrados naquele homem perfeito em todos os sentidos, a melhor coisa que havia acontecido em sua vida até então, não demorou um sorriso bobo invadir seu rosto deixando uma sensação gostosa de ternura em seu peito, aconchegante e quentinha</p><p> </p><p>Prestou atenção em cada passo sempre admirando os mínimos detalhes, o sentimento sempre ali ao seu lado sendo sutil com qualquer expressão. Quando enfim Sova esteve ao seu alcance, sua primeira reação foi puxa-lo e partilhar de um abraço despreocupado — Fazia pouco tempo que aquele costume se iniciou, sendo inocente no início mas que atraiu ainda mais sentimentos, e ele já achando que não dava para se perder mais </p><p> </p><p>— Pois então, cá estou queria conversar? — Sova disse em um sussurro amigável se sentando no banco juntamente do azulado</p><p> </p><p>— De certa forma — Usou o famoso tom despreocupado de sempre</p><p> </p><p>Por um tempo ambos ficaram em silêncio apenas se olhando por breves segundos, não era desconfortável ou constrangendo, apenas silêncio e uma boa companhia para se desfrutar dos momentos. Os olhos do japonês percorreram cada detalhe no russo, o cabelo de tonalidade clara que estava trançado em um penteado frouxo, o pequeno sorriso predominante que se completava com os olhos gentis, as vestes sempre eram algo confortável parecendo não se importar com a aparecia em si — Não que o russo se vestisse mal, do contrario, ele poderia usar um saco de batatas mas ainda sim seria lindo, quão apaixonado Yoru estava? Impossível medir</p><p> </p><p>— Ei... — Chamou baixinho se mexendo desconfortavelmente no assento — Não vai me achar idiota pelo oque vou dizer, certo?</p><p> </p><p>— Vai depender — Respondeu rapidamente com um sorriso divertido</p><p> </p><p>— Gosto de você — Poucas palavras mas o suficiente, elas vieram limpa e sem vergonha alguma, tanto que Yoru se sentiu orgulhoso dele mesmo </p><p> </p><p>— Ah eu também gosto de você — Balbuciou dando um pequeno peteleco na testa do japonês </p><p> </p><p>— Não creio que tenha compreendido de verdade...</p><p> </p><p>— Como eu não poderia — Tão ingênuos eram os pensamentos que adornavam o russo no momento</p><p> </p><p>Novamente repensou um modo adequado ( ou inadequado ) de demonstrar os sentimentos — Não demorou a acha-los e inclusive era uma escolha óbvia. Com cautela se virou para Sova ficando sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre o assento, deu um sorriso sutil e brincou com uma mecha loira do russo, segundos, que fez o outro quase engasgar da aproximação que aumentava a cada segundo</p><p> </p><p>Se inclinou mais fazendo o russo prender a respiração, oque Yoru estava preste a fazer estava óbvio, e mesmo assim Sova não o afastou, do contrário ele se aproximou também enquanto fechava os olhos aos poucos. Para total alegria do japonês o roçar de lábios aconteceu, sua mão foi levada a bochecha do loiro acariciando com cuidado enquanto os olhos de ambos permaneciam fechados</p><p> </p><p>E enfim, se beijaram, os lábios cálidos do russo se moviam com suavidade mas em um ritmo constante, o beijo casto era partilhado com paixão — Yoru não sabia quando, mas ele já não respirava mais, o sonho que tanto teve se tornou realidade naquele momento, tão gentil era beijar o russo, algo que fazia ele se derreter a cada momento </p><p> </p><p>Quando se separaram não foi o fim de carícias, Yoru salpicou beijinhos por todo o rosto de Sova assim como o pescoço alvo, tais que foram muito bem-vindos por parte do russo que se entregou as carícias com um sorriso bobo. E quando enfim decidiu se afastar um pouco teve uma visão privilegiada: Ter o russo o olhando tão apaixonadamente enquanto apresentava uma expressão derretida não tinha preço e provavelmente guardaria isso a vida toda </p><p> </p><p>— Como eu disse antes, também gosto de você — Sussurrou baixinho enquanto depositava um selinho nos lábios de Yoru</p><p> </p><p>Como uma flecha alvejado seu alvo, Sova acertou em cheio o coração do azulado, ao menos podemos dizer que aconteceu o mesmo com o russo, um tiro de paixão e uma flecha de amor — Um verdadeiro clichê </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>